grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PDXBlazer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jägerbar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 20:15, 11 February 2012 Template You need to add the episode titles to Template:Titles to make it work.-- 02:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Translations Quote from IP talk for context, on an edit to 'Skalengeck': We use what NBC says since its their show and it keeps the article consistant with how other wesen pages are written. A lot of the time the German that they use on the show will be used differently than it normally is, or its old German. Icealien33 17:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :When I came here most individual articles on this wiki tended to go for the actual translations exclusively or alongside the supposed translation by NBC (If that's against policy you better put up a memo since most articles don't conform.); so I went along with that. Therefore I put the clarification that German Skala is not, as an non-German speaker might assume from the context, an animal/reptile 'scale' (Schuppe), but only a measurement scale. It is obviously a dictionary slip due to the ambiguity of the English word, like the one discussed in Talk:Mellifer. :And as to the "old German" defense often quoted on here in defense of bad translations: the Grimm Brothers spoke New High German (in fact they named it so in the first place), same language as people today; 19th century was basically yesterday as far as language development is concerned. And so far everything the show has used is perfectly contemporary German usage. And really: if their translator doesn't even speak contemporary German properly in grammar and vocabulary (or manage to navigate the disambiguation in a dictionary), how is that guy supposed to know enough about the comparatively nuanced differences in style or vernacular to fake 19th century German? Believe me, if they did I would be the first to applaud. ~Sprachkind (Talk), a native speaker, formerly 23:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) J Haha, good catch! Fixed my mess. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Stuff Thanks man! It seems everytime I make an edit, you find a way to make it better! Good Job! Roacher26 03:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Singular vs. Plural Since you updated the Mellifers category to singular, you may as well do "Trolls" and "Blutbaden" as well, if you get a chance. I don't have time today. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I dont think we should delete this because he's a "minor character". if we delete this, we should also delete: *Aaron *James Addison *Steven Bamford *Harrison Berman *Delmar Blake *Micah Blake *Roland Blake *Carter Brimley *Lawrence Brimley *Mr. Burgess *Charlotte *Cindy *Holly Clark *Mrs. Clark *Jason Colbert *T.B. Colbert *John Coleman *Faith Collins *Roy Collins *Brian Cooney *Leonard Drake *Serena Dunbrook *Ephram Geiger *Ian Flynn *Camilla Gotleib *Hap Lasser *Grace Kaplan *Lauren and Dustin *Male CSI *Lena Marcinko *Sally Marcinko *Marta *Marvin *Forest McLeary *Anton Mengers *Officer Messina *Orson *Sylvie Oster *Trey Harrison *Natalie Haverstraw *Adolf Hitler *Robin Howell *Hulda *Passenger 2 *Passenger 4 *Passenger 5 *Passenger 6 *Judge Logan Patterson *Reaper *Rocky *Roscoe *Rose *Andy Salazar *Sammy *Doug Shellow *Ryan Showalter *Mason Snyder *Elliot Spinella *Kevin Standish *Woman Believe it or not, there are people i left off this list. I felt it got a bit too long. All of the above characters are of less importance than Dmitri Skantos. So if you want to delete him, you should reconsider your priorities. Roacher26 00:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Personality Quiz How did you get the template/ where can you find the quiz? Roacher26 00:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Adalind Ice, Oops, we were both editing the page at the same time. I'll undo mine so she shows as Human. Maybe overnight I can figure out how to deal with species changes.-- 02:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so. She was a Wesen. The fix will come to me.-- 03:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ferrat I was wondering; should we make a page for the Ferrat? Or should we wait until later? I was going to make one, but wanted to ask for permission before i made one, since we know so little about it/them.Roacher26 23:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Quiz I've finally done another update. Sorry about that...I've been so busy lately that I got behind on watching episodes, and by the time I finish one I'm ready for bed! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Also did some tweaking since I noticed you completely got screwed over with the Waschbar thing. With the update, it will no longer assign someone to that one unless they have a really low match on all the other Wesen. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Monroe No, that's a MUCH better picture.-- 23:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Guest stars I'm not sure the people you're moving to the guests label were credited as guest stars by the producers.-- 01:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lady in Black Ice, we'll have to come up with some decision on what to call the character. I usually dislike using articles, but "The Lady in Black" seems the most likely, unless she grows a name between now and the end of the episode. Another option is to call the episode page "Lady in Black (episode)". I suppose that would work. They're just trying to make our jobs harder.-- 18:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Works for me. On Alcatraz the episodes were named after the characters and it got ugly, imo.-- 20:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Add a Picture On Edgar Waltz's page, i think you should add this picture. I couldn't figure out how :-/ Roacher26 04:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Trolls Hi. I was wondering why we have separate pages for Trolls and Haesslich (i cant get the Umlaut so i added an "e"). They're the same thing, and if you say that Haesslich is a Reaper and Trolls are the species, then i'd find that inconsistent because all of the species names are German and Troll isn't. Yes, the Grimm guide says that Reapers and Haesslich are synonymous, but they never list Trolls as a species. I'm thinking that being borne a Haesslich means you're automatically borne into being a Reaper. Sort of confusing, but i thinkwe should find why we have two of basically the same pages under different names. Species and "Professions" So, a Hässlich is a troll and some Hässlich as reapers?-- 02:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) yeah. apparently, the reapers are only the elite Trolls, and the official name of Trolls is Hässlichen. should we clean up the pages? Roacher26 06:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :we will probably eventually merge the troll and Hässlich pages. Ice Talk 06:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Arnold, Arnold Can you get a picture of Arnold Rosarot morphed? even if you can't put it in the co-stars page, you can put it in the Eisbiber gallery Dont forget to sign your posts... but I will get a picture eventually, but I'm not going to be on a lot over the next couple days. 04:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ah. ok. sorry about that. now look to the right -----> Roacher26 13:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) yay! i did it! All you have to do is put ~~ ~~ but without spaces. 15:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I know that! i just forget stuff easily, like licensing images. i'm 12 years old, cut me some slack! Roacher26 00:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New Infobox Please look at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1 and comment.-- 19:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ep 122 I'm not sure how they're going to fit all of that into forty-odd minutes. We better not blink!-- 23:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) The Cat If you're still working on images, it seems to me that they made a point of showing us the underside of the cat's tongue, but it was quick. BTW, is the cat an object?-- 23:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try to get a picture later today and I wouldn't call the cat an object. 20:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks and okay!-- 21:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) those big things like on the COD and CHB wikis remember that spoiler thing you posted somewhere sometime? It showed the Klaustreich jumping out and said SPOILER!!! 1. I thought it looked awesome, and 2. if there is a page that is very controversial and people argue on how it should be, we could make one of those that said, like... can't think of anything atm. but it could have this picture (far right) and say that the page is controversial and to not fight over it. It could advise users to reference the talk page before editing. thanks. Roacher26 01:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :You should probably talk to User:Gaarmyvet and/or the other mods about that. 02:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Cast Calling hey, i was wondering if you could give me a link to the cast calling. i'd like to know more about what next season might bring. please? Roacher26 00:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Just Google "Grimm 2x01 casting call" -- 02:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Licenses Ice, please go through all 77 of your uploaded videos and add licenses. Thanks.-- 14:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I will do that later today. 15:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Episode Page Format You're one of the major "page starters.' Take a look at , please and tell me what you think. Note I've quietly left out "Unanswered Questions." Thanks.-- 02:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It's fixed. The original idea was to discuss the relationships there, but that hasn't ever developed.-- 14:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC)